This invention relates to a conductive board spacer for maintaining a space between two boards and for grounding the two boards.
In electric devices, many kinds of parts are set on a board that is then fixed a certain space from a chassis of an electric device. A spacer is used for maintaining the space between the chassis and the board or between two boards. The spacer is usually metallic in order to ground the board to the chassis. One such related-art conductive spacer has a long, hexagonal bolt. The bolt engages screwed holes in the chassis and the board, and nuts screw onto the bolt, thus fixing the conductive spacer to the chassis and the board.
However, since the related-art spacer must be fixed to or disengaged from the chassis and the plate using the nuts, the application of the spacer is troublesome and time-consuming.